Giacomo Gianniotti
| family= | twitter = @GiacomoKG | first appearance=Monsters | portrays= Lord Julien }} Giacomo Gianniotti (born in Rome, Italy, June 19th, 1989) is a Italian and Canadian actor. He portrayed Lord Julien on Reign. Life & Career Giacomo Gianniotti was born June 19, 1989, in Rome, Italy. He immigrated with his family at a young age and grew up in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Gianniotti splits his time in the year between Toronto and Rome, working in stage, films and television, both Canadian and Italian. He attended high school at Cardinal Carter Academy for the Arts in Toronto and then graduated from Humber College's Theatre Program. He has also completed an actor's residency at Norman Jewison's Canadian Film Centre, in Toronto. Career His first experience in film was a small role in a Giulio Base's feature film featuring Shelley Winters and Vittorio Gassman, shot in the "Cinecittá" film studio in Rome. He guest starred in an episode of the Italian television series Medicina Generale in 2010. He appeared in several television shows in 2013, including Beauty & the Beast and Copper in which he starred in three episodes. Gianniotti played a recurring role as Lord Julien in the first season of Reign. He played Leslie Garland for several episodes in Murdoch Mysteries (2013–2014). He starred as Freddy in the now cancelled television series Selfie (2014), and later acted in the made-for-TV drama film The Secret Life of Marilyn Monroe. In 2015, Gianniotti appeared in Backpackers as Andrew. Also in 2015, he was cast as surgical intern Dr. Andrew DeLuca for the last two episodes of the eleventh season of Grey's Anatomy. On January 8, 2016, he was promoted to series regular. Notes * Giacomo, speaks fluent English. * He is currently engaged to makeup artist Nichole Gustafson (Instagram: nicki_makeup). * He had a a relationship with Cara Persia. * Was in a Canadian show called "Murdoch Mysteries" as Leslie Garland. * Giacomo Gianniotti is a Canadian Film Centre #ActorsConservatory aluma from the same 2014 class as Camille Stopps . * Curent location, Berlin, Germany. (October 2014) . * Amy Groening from Reign are currently working on Backpackers together for The CW. * Jonathan Keltz, Michael Therriault, Giacomo Gianniotti, Katie Boland, Clara Pasieka, Katy Grabstas, Anastasia Phillips, Kate Ross, Jane Spidell, Cristina Rosato, Jeanie Calleja, Jonathan Goad, Jim Watson and Ted Atherton were all Guest Stars on Murdoch Mysteries While Deborah Chow and Sudz Sutherland were directors for multiple episodes. Making Murdoch Mysteries to have the highest number of Reign Cast Members outside of Reign of all time. * Rachel Skarsten, Steve Lund, Dan Jeannotte, Giacomo Gianniotti, Tom Everett Scott, Luke Roberts and were all cast members of The CW's Beauty and the Beast. While, Sudz Sutherland, Deborah Chow, Fred Gerber, Bill Goddard and Norma Bailey were all writers, directors and/or producers. * Anastasia Phillips, Giacomo Gianniotti and Amy Brenneman all appeared in Grey's Anatomy Amy Groening n Giacomo Gianniotti 1.png|Giacomo Gianniotti and Amy Groening Amy Groening n Giacomo Gianniotti 2.png|Giacomo Gianniotti and Amy Groening Amy Groening n Giacomo Gianniotti 3.png|Giacomo Gianniotti and Amy Groening Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness (Mentioned) Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocence (Mentioned) Filmography {| class="wikitable sortable" width=100% |+Filmography |- ! scope="col" | Year ! scope="col" | Title ! scope="col" | Role ! scope="col" class="unsortable" | Notes |- |1999 |"La BombaM" |LEAD |Movie |- |2010 |''Medicina generale'' |Alberto Talenti |1 episode |- |2013 |''Beauty and the Beast'' |Mayor's Aide |1 episode |- |2013 |''Time Tremors'' |Mr. Vincent |Video Game |- |2013 |''Copper'' |Donovan's Clerk |3 episodes |- |2013 |''Time Tremors '' | Mr. Vincent |1 episode |- |2013 |''Murdoch Mysteries'' |Leslie Garland |9 episodes |- |2013 |''Done'' |John |Short |- |2014 |Reign |Lord Julien |5 episodes |- |2014 |'' Selfie'' |Freddy |10 episodes |- |2015 |'' Grey's Anatomy'' | Dr. Andrew DeLuca |2 episodes |- |2015 |''The Secret Life of Marilyn Monroe'' |Jimmy Dougherty |2 episodes |- |2015 |''Backpackers'' |Andrew |4 episodes |- |2016 |'' Race '' - Jesse Owens Story |Sam Stoller |Movie Category:Actor Category:Recurring Cast Category:Cast Category:Canadian Category:Italian